The subject matter herein relates generally to receptacle terminals for a junction box.
Junction boxes are used to electrically connect electrical devices and electrical components. For example, junction boxes may be used as battery distribution units for battery systems for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles. The junction box manages the power capacity and functionality of the battery system by electrically connecting electrical components, such as relays, fuses or other electrical components to electrical devices, such as sensors, connectors, bus bars or other devices.
Conventional junction boxes may use wire harnesses or other connecting elements to electrically connect the various components and devices. Assembly using wire harnesses is time consuming. Other conventional junction boxes use terminals to connect the various components and devices. However, the terminals are typically bulky, increasing the overall size of the junction box. The terminals may have high mating forces, requiring the use of lubrication to lower the mating forces and improve performance. Additionally, conventional terminals may have specific mating requirements and may limit the size or shape of the components the terminals are connected to. Conventional terminals may require that the blade terminals be oriented parallel to each other requiring complex routing or positioning of the components and devices for mating, which may occupy additional space in the junction boxes making the junction boxes larger.
There is a need for a robust electrical terminal for use in junction boxes.